Waiting For Me
by Charmo
Summary: this is my 1st fic. Please be nice...WARNING: *DEATH FIC* Rx1 NON-YAOI! Sappiness, and sadness, can be a tear jerker! Relena and Heero say their good-byes along w/ the other pilots. 5xM thrown in as well! Plz. read and review! *^_^*


Wait For Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the Gundam Wing characters. They strictly belong to the people who created them such as Sunrise and Bandai.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He hovered over the stone marble tombstone with a stoned angel behind it. It was drenching with rain of a waterfall.   
'Such a sad day for a furneral...' he thought obviously as he stared up at the gray depressing clouds. He watched the four other pilots with their heads down and thir eyes closed, having to sort out their thoughts and feelings. Heero looked at the inscription on Relena's tombstone:  
  
**My indigo eyed angel,  
Sent from the heavens above.  
With your sun-kissed face,  
And honey-dyed flowing river of hair,  
Skin so smooth as water,  
Perfect as can be.  
With your last breath, you say your good-bye to the world  
That loves you so much.  
You brang true peace, and achieved so much.  
It was obvious to us that you were the heavens favorite angel.  
Now we must return you  
For you were once locked away in a cage,  
But now you are free for all eternity.  
May you rest in peace  
Our Angel of Peace.**  
  
He watched his now dead wife's grave covered with millions of flowers; he watched the billions of people descend with tears in their eyes. Her death was known to absoulutely everyone on Earth and within Space. Now only the five of them remained by her grave. Camera men that were recording the funeral, watched the five by the one they all loved. They paid their respects and one by one, they walked away. The four stopped though, and waited for Heero. He placed her favorite flowers on her tombstone and a letter he had carefully written to her. He nodded his head accepting the tears that spillec from his purssian depths.  
  
"I love you Relena, wait for me..." Heero said, and walked away with the others to the car that awaited them.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Thoughts ran through her head when she saw Heero. She was sitting on a cold bench under a dripping tree not far from the former pilots.  
  
"I'll wait for you Heero...' she whispered through the drenching rain.  
  
*I'll wait for you Heero* he heard in his head with a breezy voice. He looked up and saw her. She was crying dressed in a light gray skirt that stopped above her knee, and gray tank top, white shoes with no socks, and a three-quarter white dress up buttoned shirt over the tank top. It was exactly what she wore the day she died.  
  
"Am I just dreaming?" he asked aloud eyeing the lone figure in the distance.  
  
"Dreaming about what?" asked Duo looking incredulously over at his friend.  
  
"Look...over there on the bench...do you see her?" Heero asked curiously pointing. Duo looked and thought he was just imagining things.  
  
"Hmph. I'm not surprised to find her here..." Duo said slowly walking over to the sad figure.  
  
"What do you mean Duo?" asked Heero catching up to him. The five started walking towards Relena, hoping it wasn't a mirage they were all seeing.   
  
"When I was little, there was this old colony myth going around everywhere that when someone dies, at the funeral, the ones that TRUELY love that person who died, can see them , and it isn't an illusion and the person who dies, they come to their own funeral and watch it. I guess the old myth is true after all..." explained Duo.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
She looked up and wiped the clear translucent tears that stained her mare face. She stared into the five pairs of eyes, but a pair of prussian blue caught her attention. Heero walked towards the only girl he has ever loved and still does. He knelt down to her and was surprised he was able to touch and feel her. He cupped her face in his hands, and she stared in his tear-stained face.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be getting your wings? What are you doing here in such a sad place? he asked soothingly. Through her tears of sadness she said to his loving face, "Waiting for you..."  
  
The last barriers that were meant to keep him strong during the funeral shattered and he pulled her close and held her as she broke down into a million pieces. Heero broke down as well, and thought he was going to drown from his own tears. Ignoring the others, Heero held her face and kissed her. It was like she was alive again, but she wasn't. 'How could that be?' he wondered. She pulled away, and rested her heard on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she said in a cracked voice.  
  
"For what?" Heero asked.  
  
"For not saying good-bye to you..." she said sadly.  
  
"Relena honey, that's OK. I don't blame you for not saying good-bye." Heero lied. He didn't blame her, but he was heartbroken when he found out she died in the car accident. It was a intersection collision and Relena was the innocent victim from a drunk driver.  
  
"You know what they say Relena?" Heero asked while stroking her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The good die young." Heero told her.  
  
"If the good die young, then how come you, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei aren't dead like me?" she asked. Heero smirked.  
  
"Because...well, you know why Relena..." Heero said not wanting to remember the war.  
  
"Yeah...I know..." she replied softly.  
  
"Did death hurt?" asked Duo who sat down on the bench next to her. Relena thought for a minute and sighed when she began to talk.  
  
"No, death didn't hurt. It brought a stinging sensation throughout my body, but after that, it just went completely black. You know when it went black for me, I knew my soul escaped from my body. Death doesn't hurt, but it feels weird..." Relena answered thinking more about her death.  
  
"It just is kinda sad because, no one can notice me except the ones that TRUELY love me. But... OK I know about the colony myth, and I saw alll my friends at the funeral, but I couldn't talk to them because their love for me is strong, but not strong enough...they say they love me, but then they can't even see me because they don't truely love me ya know?" Relena stated sadly holding Heero's hand.  
  
"I know how that feels..." Wufei murmured. Relena looked over at Wufei; he had a straight face with no emotion. Then she remembered something: Wufei's wife. She remembered seeing Meiran and she told Relena to give a letter to Wufei when she went off to see her own funeral. Relena let go of Heero momentarily and walked slowly towards Wufei. His eyes were closed, but they shot open when he felt the cold gentle caress of Relena's touch against his cheek. She looked lovingly into the black pools that had a twinkle to them. She pulled from behind her back a yellow paper with chinese markings and characters on it and shimmery glittering dragons on it. She held it up and Wufei looked at it, then at Relena with curiousity in his eyes.  
  
"Wufei, I saw Meiran today..." Relena said gently making sure she didn't scare Wufei. His eyes widened with so many emotions rising from his heart that he kept hidden for years; He hasn't heard or said that name since her death.  
  
"You...did?" he staggered to say. She nodded her head and shut her eyes. She saw all the emotions that he was feeling right now: surprise, hurt, mad, weak, heartbreak, love, torment, and guilt. All he was feeling right now.  
  
"She wrote this for you, and told me to give this to you..." Relena said handing it to him, He took it, slowly and reluctantly, making sure it was real. A few drops of rain splattered on the glistening yellow envelope. He touched the familiar childish writing and slowly opened it. Unshed tears formed from his black pools, and it sparkled; twinkling with fear and hope. He carefully peered into the envelope, taking out the thin leaflet, making sure not to a single translucent drop of cold rain touched the only thing that meant so much to him all of a sudden.  
  
~  
  
Dear Wufei,  
  
It's been a while hasn't it? I've missed you since, did you know? Do you still think of me sometimes? Or do you cover me up with pained memories? I've been watching over you since that day when I died in your arms in the field of flowers. I've watched you battle, and I've watched you reject your own heart because of the past. You were so stubborne weren't you? Never since that day have I've gone without an hour without thinking of you. Despite if we bickered a lot back then. You must learn to forget the past. Mistakes were made right? Mistakes are always made, and I believe that there's no such thing as, "We can't afford any mistakes" saying that everyone uses. Without mistakes in the world, we'd be way ahead of out time, and people would be perfect. That would be a mistake. I always used to add some humor to our every conversation didn't I? Start anew wufei. Don't blame yourself for the mistakes you've made, or not being able to save me, blame yourself for being a stubborne fool that you are, and for not learning to love again...if you ever loved me before. I'm gonna wait for you 'til the day comes when you yourself dies, and then we'll be together forever and no one can change that. I love you Wufei.  
  
Love always,  
  
Meiran  
  
~  
  
More tears dribbled down Wufei's cheek as he carefully placed the inspiring letter full of love and advice back in what was carefully protecting it.   
  
"Thank you Relena..." said Wufei uneasily. A smile crept it's way to Relena's lips curling. Suddenly, a loud sweet chime of the near by church bells, ran though the quiet cemetary. Six heads shot up and looked at the rain-filled cotton balls spewing out cold dribbling spit. Relena slow motioned shut her eyes angelically and she frowned when she felt the smooth sensation sprout from her back. The chimes stopped suddenly taking the five former pilots by surprise. They turned their attention back to Relena, but almost felt as though their hearts were ripped away and tears flowed once more. It was the most beautiful thing they have all have EVER seen. Alabaster white collied into their eyes that have seen too much. Tiny pearls and twinkling diamonds hemed softly on the edges of soft sharped tips, looking as though they weren't even there. There were soft seemless swirls on each side of the fare wings. At that moment, Heero has never been more proud of his adoring wife than of right now. The chiming bells were only a sign that Relena recieved her precious angel wings. She stood there looking at her loving husband frowning, but gleeful at the same time.  
  
"Why are you frowning my angel?" Heero asked smiling softly as he gently cupped her chin in his caressing hands. Muffled sobs could quietly be heard as Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei tried to control the small river flowing from their crystal eyes. Right when Heero touched Relena, a soft light of bright yellow gold surrounded the two lovers, and never has Heero seen such a beauty.  
  
'Beauty itself is pure ugly compared to my little angel Relena...' thought Heero.  
  
"Why must you cry my little angel?" asked Heero gently caressing her face with his thumbs wiping away her tears. It only brang more crystaline tears to Relena's eyes.  
  
"I don't want to go Heero...I want to stay with you!" Relena yelled softly as she gripped Heero crying against his soaken chest. Heero ran through her drenched yet soft hair with his hand holding the frightened girl trying to comfort her through the silence.  
  
"Please honey, you should be happy." Heero said softly. Relena only held onto him tighter.  
  
"No...not without you!!" she wept so sadly, time would've stopped 'til Relena's sadness subsided.  
  
"Hey honey, you know I'm gonna be with you when it's my time." Heero reassured her, but it was no use.  
  
"Heero...NO!" yelled Relena. She felt as though she was dying all over again. Heero held her tight as she cried helplessly against him. Nothing could soothe her except him. She trembled and weeped her heart out until she thought she would drown herself in her own tears. Minutes past, but for Heero and Relena, it felt like an eternity. Heero lifted her chin and found tears staining her beautiful face. He smiled gently, and leaned over capturing her lips with his, rapturing her in a passionate vuluptuous kiss. Their lips departed, and Heero looked into her eyes reassuring her full of love.  
  
"Relena, I swear with my life, everythings gonna be all right. I just know. I've never been this proud of you ever since you achieved peace, and when I saw you with your wings, I fell in love with you all over again. You are so amazing! So what if we never got to have children, or grow old together; this right now, means so much more to me, than anything in this whole universe. You are what makes me whole, and I'll remain forever faithful to you until the day comes when I see you again. I love you and I knew when I first layed eyes on you that day on the beach, you were who I was destined to be with, you were my soul mate, and I'm so greatful to be married and loved by you, you don't even know. I know you're gonna be at peace, and you're gonna be safe. I love you Relena." Heero told her truthfully. He told her from his heart. He looked into her sparkling indigo eyes, and at that moment, Heero know that she was going to be okay.  
  
"I love you Heero, I'm going to wait for you by that golden gates. I'm not going to go in without you, and that's a promise. I'm gonna watch over you and all of you." Relena said turning to the others who still couldn't except the fact that Relena was leaving.  
  
"I'll risk my own soul for you Heero...because I love you too much to see you hurt in any way. I love you...and that's all that really matters..." Relena closed, and she kissed Heero passionately for the last time. Never has the two young lovers have adore and cherish eachother more than ever. Relena let go of Heero's hand, walking away slowly backwards not taking her dreaming gaze off him.  
  
"Hey...Relena?" Wufei said breaking the silence. Relena stopped, and looked over at Wufei.  
  
"Tell Meiran...that I love her, I always have, and that I'm gonna do what she says, tell her to wait for me." said Wufei solemly. There was a pause and Relena smiled promising to send the message. In the silence, she said her good-byes to Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, and they blessed her full of love. She took one last look at Heero who had a soft perpetual smirk on his face. His purssian blue eyes sparkled and gleamed with soft tears still spilling.  
  
"Heero, I hate good-byes, so I'll just say...Later." said Relena smiling. Heero's smirk turned into a smile and he responded, "Later Relena..." She took one last glance at her four best friends, and her loving forever soul mate of a husband, and bravely strode away, and disappeared.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Heero felt good knowing that his wife was now in safe hands. No more men hounding her down, no more coming home late from a stressful day of work, no more assassins to target her. The wind blew through the cemetery, and it seemed to whisper, "I'll wait for you..." for the last time. Heero lowered his head, and the five started hesitantly, and walked out.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
1 YEAR LATER - (Duo's P.O.V)  
  
The day was just the same as it was one year ago; uninvited gray depressing clouds spitting at us high above. It was a grand sight to see Relena again. I told the buriers to bury Heero right next to his faithful forever loving wife, Relena. It all came a sudden rush of sadness to me to see my other best friend die. Who knew that a smiple test in the new mobile suits would turn into a disaster and cost a life. But... I think Heero wanted it that way. As the prist talked, I saw Relena walk over slowly, wearing what she wore a year ago with her precious wings. Her lips were frowning, but her eyes sparkled. Then I saw the most amazing thing ever! Almost as amazing as Relena getting her wings and disappearing.  
  
Heero's spirit arose from his grave.  
  
It doesn't seem like something special, but I thought it was one of those things I'll never forget. After all, Heero and Relena were my best friends. I could see him, and I could tell that the others could see him too because smiles crept up from their lips. I guess we love Heero as much as we love Relena to see their spirits walk amongst us. Bewilderment and happiness flooded Heero's eyes when he looked at me and the others. I stared back at him, and was surprised when I saw what Heero was wearing. A suit with a tie! Then I realized that the mobile suit test was no malfuction problem or accident, but the tinkering and tampering of Heero Yuy, and how it was burning at him like acid each day without Relena by his side. I remembered not too long ago, that I had a dream of Relena telling me to make sure that Heero doesn't do anything stupid. I should have known not to let Heero go into another mobile suit! But I guess his undying love for Relena kept him out of the pit of flames for all eternity. I saw tears sparkle from his eyes when he saw his beloved Relena standing there, crying. She was so happy! I've never seen Heero and Relena so happy in my life! Heero ran to her tossing her up in the air, capturing her lips hungrily with his; sharing a passionate kiss. I know he has been dying to kiss his one and only for some time. She clung to him to him holding him. I knew it was time when they looked over at us. Relena smiled, a great big smile at Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, but she winked at me. Heero was smiling too which took me back with surprise! Holding hands, the two lovers took one last look at us before walking away. I smiled and laughed to myself when I heard Relena say, "Told ya I'd wait for you."  
  
And then they were gone; disappeared in mid-air as they walked away hand in hand. The wind seemed to whisper, "We'll watch over you." and tears came into my eyes as well as the others when we heard this. Never was there a love so pure, so true as of Heero and Relena. It was always Heero and Relena any way, so what was there to argue in the first place?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Over the years, Heero and Relena watched over their dear friends as they had promised, making sure no harm came upon them. They watched their friends fall in love, they watched them have kids, and Heero and Relena made sure that no harm was done upon their loved ones pride and joys.  
  
Duo, Quatre, Trwoa, and Wufei would often see Heero and Relena in the park, or right outside their houses with Heero spinning Relena in the blistering rain laughing so hard it hurt, and they knew the two were blissfully happy, as of them.  
  
THE END  
  
~  
Oi! Plz. review! This I wrote I while ago in my notebook, and I heaven't had time to come around to it!! Tell me what you thought about it okay? Oh yea, tell me if there's any grammatical errors, etc. Arigato! Ja ne! *^_^*   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
